


【天加】可以咬吗

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: *单纯一段没头没尾的h，写太顺了没有分段
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji, 天加
Kudos: 18





	【天加】可以咬吗

加贺美其实没期望这个，他本以为天道会嫌恶拒绝，所以语气里明显透着调笑口吻，自己都没当真。

但天道自下而上望他一眼，竟真的俯下身去，一手握住他勃发的阴茎缓缓张开形状优美的唇。加贺美发愣地直直看着那两片嫣红的厚软擦过圆润的龟头，口腔黏膜湿热柔软的触感浅浅吞没顶端，随即虬结的系带被温热舌尖轻舔，一下一下绕着凸起的青筋脉络往更根部滑去。试图吞得再深些时顶到了上颚，天道闷闷地“嗯”了一声，不满的吐息从撑开的唇缝泄露出来拂过根部蜷曲的黑色阴毛。酥麻痒意立时自腿间攀上小腹，加贺美一个哆嗦，忍不住伸手探入天道蓬松的发间，在天道微微收紧口腔软肉的动作下缩起指尖攥住几缕黑色卷发。血液的鼓荡声冲击耳膜，他吞咽了下唾液，喘息逐渐粗重火热，下半身被快意诱使，驱动他不由自主地微微挺腰，粗长性器戳刺顺服软肉，顶得天道脸颊鼓起，微微上翘的艳红唇角被撑得发白滴下一丝透明涎液。许是因此感到不适，天道威胁似的吸了吸嘴里含着的器物，皱起眉责怪地瞥他一眼。意识到自己做了什么的加贺美一阵脸热，心跳加速地望着天道埋在他腿间调整了会儿姿势后愈加伏低，慢慢地吞下更多，直到硬挺阴茎碾过舌根抵达深处，下意识痉挛收缩的喉头软肉紧紧压迫龟头，天道强行压下干呕的冲动按住他紧绷的大腿，眼底迅速泛上一层生理性的迷离泪光。加贺美从床单上微微弹起弓起腰背失神喟叹出声，在深喉的刺激下难耐地蜷起脚趾，空着的手将身侧柔软布料抓出褶皱。天道还在认真地尽力吞吐同时轻揉底下的囊袋，被湿热软肉包覆的快感太过鲜明，加贺美低头凝视天道微微汗湿后愈发绮丽的脸，恍惚觉得从来自负强者的天道此时眉尖微蹙眼含泪光的模样看起来格外脆弱，仿佛一用力就会折断，让他不禁生出几分怜爱和满足，安抚地摸摸天道柔软的发顶，在激流般涌上的快感中射在了天道嘴里。接不下的白浊从嘴角涌出滴落，天道松开他的阴茎直起身将含着的精液吐在手上，不满其味道而咋舌，顺势将那些浊液涂抹在加贺美高潮后放松的后穴褶皱上，揉开紧闭的入口探入一指。加贺美完全躺平在床单上唔嗯一声，浑身都软绵绵地松弛下来，任天道再次扶着他半软的性器耐心地用唇舌舔吮清理残余的白浊，一边增加手指在他体内开拓。软热舌尖把整根清理得干干净净水光淋漓的同时也再次让它精神地挺立起来，天道掌心贴着加贺美发热的脸颊同他接吻，长驱直入地把自己高涨的欲望送进加贺美热情紧致的肠壁深处去。微微翘起的前端擦过藏在肉褶后的前列腺，加贺美唔一声乱了呼吸，舌尖的交缠推阻变成一场甜蜜的折磨，在交换唾液的过程中被缺氧的迷乱感攫住知觉，淫靡的气味在两人间蔓延。他伸手拼命推拒天道压下来迫得他难以呼吸的胸膛，食髓知味的下半身却得了趣绞缠得愈发紧窒，两条肌肉紧实的长腿自发盘上天道腰间承接让人浑身发抖的冲撞。等天道大度地退开给他好好呼吸的空间，加贺美已经有点头晕眼花，气还没喘匀就被天道掐着腰转了半圈按在床上摆成跪坐姿势，体内肉刃抵着痉挛不已的穴肉撞向深处，过于密集的电流涌过脊椎刺激得加贺美一下哀鸣起来软了腰向前跌去，颤颤巍巍地用手肘和小臂勉强撑住身体，侧脸压进柔软枕头被动抬高臀部挨操。很快加贺美就开始后悔起方才昏了头对天道“脆弱”的评价，他嗯嗯啊啊地泄出控制不住的破碎呻吟，什么容易折断脆弱堪怜都是感知被扰乱的状态下产生的错觉，来自身后的猛烈冲击把那些不切实际的想法统统打得粉碎，不如说在这姿势下他的腰才感觉快断了，天道熟练地专攻他的敏感点，回回直顶深处毫不留情地蹭过快要发肿的腺体，过量的快感迅速累积起来造成濒死感般的痛苦，加贺美快要分不清刺激神经的电流是太舒服还是随之而来的疼痛，流着泪呜呜地蹭着被浸湿的枕头布料，胸口发闷而不得不艰难喘息。慢点……慢点！他自唇边扯出带着鼻音的呻吟，随后就变成求救似的大叫，气呼呼地夹紧在他屁股里胡作非为的肉棒，努力扭过脸去瞪毫无愧疚之色的天道。我还要上班！你想把我做死在床上吗！加贺美据理力争地跟行天之道总司一切的男人谈判，而天道一脸“真是麻烦”神色，在他发起第二轮指责前把他捞起来按进怀里，告知他明天周日，上班还是一天后的事。


End file.
